A common procedure for handling pain associated with intervertebral discs that have become degenerated due to various factors such as trauma or aging is the use of intervertebral fusion devices for fusing one or more adjacent vertebral bodies. Generally, to fuse the adjacent vertebral bodies, the intervertebral disc is first partially or fully removed. An intervertebral fusion device is then typically inserted between neighboring vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and restore spinal stability, thereby facilitating an intervertebral fusion.
There are a number of devices and methodologies in the art for accomplishing intervertebral fusion. These include fusion devices which include a cage or other implant mechanism, which can be packed with bone and/or bone growth inducing substances. These devices are implanted between adjacent vertebral bodies in order to fuse the vertebral bodies together, alleviating the associated pain.
However, there are drawbacks associated with these devices and methodologies. For example, present methods for installing a fusion device often require that the adjacent vertebral bodies be distracted to restore a diseased disc space to its normal or healthy height prior to implantation of the fusion device. In order to maintain this height once the fusion device is inserted, the fusion device is usually dimensioned larger in height than the initial distraction height. This difference in height can make it difficult for a surgeon to install the fusion device in the distracted intervertebral space.
As such, there exists a need for a fusion device capable of being installed inside an intervertebral disc space at a minimum height that can allow for bone growth inducing material within the fusion device to allow for fusion of the implant with the vertebral bodies. In addition, there is a need for providing secured fusion devices such that additional supplemental fixation may not be necessary, or at least optional.
At least one of the objects of the exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure is to reduce or address the deficiencies and/or limitations of the prior art procedures and apparatuses described herein above, by providing an intervertebral implant that does not suffer from these deficiencies.